


beautiful, and therefore to be wooed

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Consort Kylo Ren, Emperor Hux, M/M, Makeup, Nipple Play, Piercings, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, slight s&m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Based on a  kyluxhardkinks prompt:Beautiful Consort Kylo being prepared by his attendants for an evening with Emperor Hux. New jewelry slipped into his various piercings. Lip gloss for his mouth; gentle lubrication elsewhere. (Enthusiastically consensual - Kylo enjoys all of this.)





	beautiful, and therefore to be wooed

The downfall of Kylo Ren didn’t come in a bloody battle, a hail of fire, a planet ripping apart. It didn’t come from a punishment, his master slicing him down after momentous failure. No, Kylo’s fall from power was quiet. It happened in the early hours of the morning, before the day cycle had begun. Kylo had been in the medical bay, recovering from his wounds. Starkiller had been destroyed, and he was being taken to his master. He never expected to be woken by panicked thoughts drifting through the ship. It seemed everyone had found out before him. 

 

Snoke’s death was broadcasted on the holovision, his murderer holding his decapitated head proudly. Kylo still remembered that version of Hux, wearing a three day old, crumpled uniform, dark circles under his eyes, and an insane grin splitting his face. The Order had floundered for merely a day before the reigns were snapped up, and Hux declared himself Supreme Leader. It was only a short toss from there to Emperor. The power vacuum created after Starkiller was easy to take advantage of. The entire affair was done and finished before Kylo could even walk again, and by the time Hux returned to the Finalizer, he was preparing for death. 

 

Kneeling down beside his medbay bunk, Kylo had offered his damaged ‘saber to the man, holding it out like an offering. A soft plea for him to “do it quickly” was all he had said. However, Hux had just taken the weapon, then helped him to his feet. Kylo remembered the brush of lips against his brow, the fingers running through his tangled hair, and the calm smile that set Hux apart from the scowling medics around them. 

 

_ “No, my Consort. You do not die today. But the Knight is dead, fallen. You are new again, Ren.”  _

 

He hadn’t really understood why Hux had shown him mercy at the time. It was weeks later, when he was transported down to the Nabooian palace they would be living in that he understood. People had come, cleaned him, dressed him, decorated him, and then he’d been presented to his Emperor. It was the first time they had made love, and Kylo had enjoyed every moment of it. Truly, Knight Ren was dead, but Kylo, the Emperor’s Consort was alive and well, flourishing. 

 

He stopped training. He stopped anything. Besides a small regime of exercise and meditation to keep him from going insane, Kylo did little else around the palace. Hux was generally busy, too busy for him, but Kylo didn’t mind. He read, he ate, he picked up a slew of hobbies to keep him entertained. Never had he believed a quiet life would be befitting of him. He was a warrior, a Knight of Ren, Master of the Force and terror to the Resistance. But the Resistance was gone now, their enemies vanquished, and Kylo had had little to do with that. He learned how to be satisfied with the simple life he was given. 

 

However peaceful life was, his favorite, favorite days had to be Hux’s days off. They were rare, very few and far between. He might get him once every month, and that was if he were lucky. He would know immediately if they were going to spend the night together. He would wake to people in his quarters, servants meant to make him beautiful. 

 

Kylo woke with a deep sigh, stretching out on his bed, then sitting up. He felt the six or so Force-signatures in the main room, and he immediately perked up. Standing, he grabbed the sheer robe off the bedpost and slipped it on. He’d lost most of his muscle mass over the past two years, and it had been a pain for awhile. But once he realized that Hux liked it, Kylo had learned to accept it. The doorway to his quarters slid open, and he walked through to find the personal prep team standing there, all waiting patiently for him to wake. His heart soared, but he was careful not to let his emotions be displayed. Now that he didn’t have the luxury of a mask to cover himself, he was learning to be more discreet. 

 

They didn’t say anything. There was no point. Kylo knew exactly what was going to happen, and they knew exactly what to do. Kylo never talked to these people, he didn’t care to. The preparation wasn’t for them, or for himself, really. It was for Hux. That wasn’t to say that Kylo didn’t enjoy it. He walked past them, into the bathroom and hung up his robe. Walking over to the inlaid tub, he slid into the warm bath, petals floating around in the hot water, the smell of flowers and incense filling his senses. A moment later, they joined him, pouring water over his hair, combing their fingers through it, then shampooing it, conditioning. Two stepped down into the water with him, and he shifted to let them wash his body, over his shoulders and down the slope of his back. He stood up so they could tend to his ass, and his genitalia. 

 

Their hands ran over every inch of his body, spreading the bubbling suds around, cleansing him of his imperfections. He sighed, relaxed and used to this kind of treatment. At one point, he would have lashed out at anyone who dared touch him, but now was different. He was different. He let out a soft sound as he felt a hand slip between his legs again, scrubbing him in places more intimate than he should have let anyone touch him. Yet, he didn’t mind. Part of him loved this, in a foggy section of his brain, he longed for these days. Days when he did nothing but lay back and let himself be pampered. 

 

When they exited the bath, Kylo walked into the towels they had prepared for him, Warm and soft, they wrapped him up and took him into the sitting room again. He lowered himself into a seat at the vanity, watching in the mirror as one of the servants brushed out his hair. Their fingers in the dark strands reminded him of another, and he felt himself smile at the thought of Hux seeing him this evening. After his hair was combed, they left him to dry in peace, and Kylo spent the next hour in meditation, knowing that he would not be permitted to do so for the rest of the day. He would need to focus, prepare himself mentally as well, to see his emperor. 

 

Whenever he was taken to Hux, it was like a punch in the gut. He grew more beautiful by the day, Kylo thought, or perhaps by the power he accrued. And his hands were always so soft, their lovemaking always exactly what he needed it to be. Kylo was hooked on him like a drug, constantly awaiting his next fix. He wouldn’t even describe them as being romantically involved, but there was definitely love there, on Kylo’s part at least. 

 

A hand in his hair brought Kylo back to the present, and he shifted so they could remove the towels from around him. He looked up, nodding a bit in understanding. One of the servants had brought out the lubricant and a plug of decent size. Standing, Kylo turned and spread his legs. He bent down and placed his hands on the chair now in front of him. The cap was opened, and soon enough he felt a finger circling his entrance. The first time this had happened, Kylo had nearly cried with embarrassment. Hux had told him that he wanted him prepared before he arrived, and he had known exactly what that meant, but there was something different about Hux doing it. His fingers were the perfect length. They knew exactly where to touch to get him ready for something wonderful. With the servants, it nearly felt mechanical. None of it was for pleasure. 

 

The finger breached him, and Kylo bit his lip to contain the sound of surprise he nearly made. He had zoned out, but that brought him back to reality. The feeling of it thrusting in and out of him made him blush, but it didn’t feel good. It didn’t feel like Hux. The second finger drew no response out of him. As he was opened up, Kylo focused on what would come, rather than the embarrassing present. To have Hux’s cock in him would make this all worthwhile. After the fingers were removed, Kylo felt the thick plug pressing inside of him. He groaned softly, biting his lip hard as it slid into place. It left him feeling full, but the length was nothing compared to Hux’s cock, which was what he truly desired.

 

Straightening up, Kylo shut his eyes as he turned to sit down. He heard the servant’s footsteps leaving, presumably to go wash their hands. He was used to the feeling of having the plug deep inside of him as he waited for them to finish with their preparations. Kylo spread his legs as one of the servants slipped down in front of him, a small pot of golden body paint in her hand. Another appeared in the mirror behind him with a brush. The two worked at the same time. The one behind him began styling his hair, intricate braids that looped together and twisted into ornate patterns. Small golden jewels were threaded in as well, shimmering against the expanse of black. Meanwhile, Kylo felt the cool tip of a paint brush against his stomach, and he let his eyes sink to watch her steady hand drawing across his skin. Two looping lines up his stomach, now soft from years of relaxation. Circles fanned out around them soon enough, curving around his hips. She painted lines on the inside of his thighs as well, and Kylo had a hard time not shivering then. 

 

Hair done, designs painted, they left him for another few minutes to dry, going to his closet to pull out what he would wear tonight. He never kept the robes on for long, but Hux liked to see him in the finery that was made for him. The glistening red was brought back, hung up beside the vanity. He stared at them curiously while another servant slipped down in front of him. He felt their cool fingers against his slightly heated skin, then then the pressure of a piercing being pushed in. Looking down for a brief moment, he noticed the red jewels that now dangled from his navel, a new piece that he didn’t recognize from his collection. More were added to his ears, two that hung down in shimmering red lines and gold hoops that lined the shell of his ear.

 

Standing, Kylo sighed and watched them lift his attire from the hangar. The robes were laid over his shoulders, and he slipped his arms into the wide sleeves. One of the servants closed them over his chest and buttoned them up. The top layer, a golden shawl, was lowered down over his head and the entire ensemble was finished by a belt around his waist. Sitting back down, Kylo glanced to himself in the mirror and wondered how he had grown to love this so much. 

 

Fingers on his chin had him turning, and he allowed a set of green eyes to look over him. Then, makeup brushes were pulled from their bag. They did their best to cover his scar, added shimmering gold mascara to his lashes, and painted his lips rouge red. He felt another near his feet, slipping a simple pair of sandals on him for the short walk to Hux’s quarters. When they pulled away again, Kylo turned and looked at his face in the mirror once again. 

 

A few years ago, he would have been disgusted with the way he looked. Dressed up like a doll, paraded around like a possession. He knew his powers were honed for greater things than this. But he thought of the way he’d fallen to a scavenger in the snow, his blood staining Starkiller red, the planet cracking under him, and he knew that this is where he belonged now. There was no point in him trying to be anything more. 

 

“It’s time, Lord Ren,” one of the servants whispered, bowing their head to him. Looking over, Kylo gave a brief nod before standing up. He felt the robes falling like a waterfall down his body, the brush of the thin silks like some forbidden kiss. Hours had passed since he’d woken this morning, and when they stepped into the hallway outside his quarters, he could see the beautiful Nabooian sky from the windows lining the corridor. As they walked, the servants surrounded him, keeping him mostly out of the view of the guards they passed. Kylo kept his head down, but he didn’t walk with shame. He just understood his Emperor’s wish to have his appearance be something special, for only his eyes and the attendants who prepared him. 

 

They were soon at the Emperor’s quarters, and the door slid open to allow them entry. However, only Kylo slipped inside. He walked forward and stopped, glancing around the grand living space for a moment before movement caught his eye. Hux sat in one corner, his legs propped up on the ottoman before him. Kylo felt his feet moving before he’d truly given them permission, immediately crossing the room to his emperor. 

 

Hux stood to greet him, and Kylo couldn’t help the smile that cracked his face when familiar hands settled on his waist. He ducked his head slightly, not wishing to be taller than his emperor. “They’ve really outdone themselves tonight. You look positively radiant, my love.” Kylo could feel the other’s gaze on him, even if he didn’t make eye contact. “Now, I know you haven’t had time to eat today, and I do apologize for that. Why don’t I feed you, hmm?” 

 

Kylo gave a nod, then watched the emperor sink back into his chair. Carefully, he slid the sandals off his feet, then kneeled down in front of the chair. A hand came to rest at his jaw, and Kylo tilted his head up at the gentle urging. Taking a small piece of fruit from the bowl beside the bed, Hux brought it to his lips. Opening up, Kylo accepted it before carefully chewing. The juices exploded in his mouth, making him groan softly in appreciation. Hux’s indulgent smile only grew when Kylo was quick to accept the second piece offered to him. 

 

Soon, the fruit juices were running down Hux’s fingers. Each time he squeezed a piece between his digits, more would run down them and onto his palm and the back of his hand. Kylo watched the tracks they made, a nearly lustful look in his eyes. He knew that the fruit had aphrodisiac qualities in it. That’s the entire reason Hux fed him before their sessions at times. By the time the bowl was emptied, Kylo’s cock was hard between his thighs.    
  
“Clean me up,” Hux commanded, and Kylo was quick to obey. He sucked two digits into his mouth, his tongue swirling around them as he moaned his pleasure at such a degrading act. Once his fingers were clean, Kylo’s tongue lapped up the juices on his palm, then trailed to the other side to get to the rest. Hux just watched him with a glint in his eyes, and it made a warmth bubble in Kylo’s gut. “I want you out of those robes.”    
  


Kylo immediately unlatched the belt, throwing it off to the side. The golden shawl was thrown over his head, and he nearly popped the buttons off in order to get out of the thin silks. Once he was bare, Hux patted his lap, and Kylo quickly scrambled up. His thick thighs braced on either side of Hux, and he was careful to keep most of his weight off of him. 

 

Hux began to trace the golden patterns on Kylo’s stomach, following the tendrils all the way up to wear they ended at the bottom of his diaphragm. “My big, beautiful boy… Do you love it when you get all dressed up for your emperor?” Kylo nodded swiftly at that, trying to look anywhere else but to the finger trailing up and down his his stomach. Hux was purposefully ignoring how hard he’d gotten in such a relatively short amount of time, making him suffer. “I love it, too. I love everything about you…” Fingers suddenly pinched at the softness at his sides, the slight love handles he’d developed over the years. Kylo tried to bite back a moan and failed, his cock twitching in interest. 

 

Lips landed on the column of his throat, and Kylo tipped his head back with another moan. Hux loved to take him by surprise, and this was certainly edging toward that. Kylo never really knew what to expect when he came in for their sessions, but it always felt good. He thought that, perhaps, Hux enjoyed making him come just as much as he enjoyed coming. Teeth suddenly bit down on his neck, and Kylo let thoughts fly from his head to be replaced by mounting pleasure instead. He dug his fingers into Hux’s arms without thinking, pressing against him. “Please,” he bleated, suddenly, and he felt a rumbling chuckle against him. 

 

“Shh,” was all the reply he got, and Hux continued to kiss and bite down his neck, torturously slow and deliberate. His fingers massaged at his hips, but did nothing to alleviate the mounting arousal. When hands flattened against his skin, Kylo moaned out loud and pressed forward once again. He sighed as they shifted up his chest, then gasped when each grabbed hold of a nipple. 

 

“This is our next project,” Hux said, rubbing his thumbs against them as Kylo’s back arched into his touch. “We’re going to pierce these, so I can play with them. We’ll put pretty bars through them, maybe something that dangles down. I’ve heard it makes them very sensitive.” He kissed Kylo’s jaw before pinching his nipples nice and hard. Kylo dug his fingers further into his arms, gritting his teeth. “It’s okay...shh…” His fingers loosened, and a few more kisses coaxed Kylo into releasing him altogether. 

 

Hux eventually released Kylo’s nipples, instead focusing between his legs. “Look at you,” he whispered, brushing his finger along the slit which was already slick with precum. “Nice and hard for me. I’m very flattered, Kylo, darling.” The gentle brush of his finger had Kylo gritting his teeth to keep under control. “Don’t worry. I’ll make you feel amazing, love.” A fist wrapped around him, and Kylo’s back arched. Sparks of electricity flashed behind his eyelids as he tried to keep himself from fucking up into that hand. Hux was doing most of the work, though, pumping him slow and steady. It was slightly uncomfortable, due to the friction from lack of lubrication, but Kylo was too far gone to care. 

 

Hux, knowing just how to play his body like a fine-tuned instrument, brought him to the very edge of release. Kylo was gasping, his body strung tight as a violin string, and then the hand was taken away. He collapsed forward, closing his eyes as his head landed against Hux’s thin shoulder. With some cruel irony, the same hand that had brought him to a torturously close release was now stroking his hair, and Kylo merely panted and tried to settle himself again.    
  


“It’s no fun if you release that early, darling. Now stand up, stand tall. I want to get a good look at you, in all your glory.” A slap to the thigh was all it took. Carefully, Kylo slid his feet down to the ground and he wobbled back a few steps. His cock was still painfully hard, swollen and bright red. The tip leaked precum onto the nice floors. Kylo placed his hands behind his back to keep from touching himself. 

 

Hux stood as well, stalking forward in a nearly predatory manner. It made something twist low in Kylo’s gut, another string of precum dripping down to the floor. Hux touched Kylo’s chest, then trailed his bare fingers down to the dangling gems at his naval. “Beautiful. I thought these would compliment your skin tone well.” From there, Hux traced the few scars that marred Kylo’s otherwise perfect body, treating them like beauty marks rather than imperfections. 

 

This went on for a longer time than Kylo could appreciate. Just Hux touching him, enjoying him, tracing each line of his body. A man of immeasurable patience, he knew how to draw things out to Kylo’s very limit. However, sooner than he normally would have, Hux wrapped his hand around Kylo’s cock again and smiled at him. “Baby, why don’t you go and lay on the bed for me? Face down, ass up. You know what I like.” 

 

Two strokes to his sensitive erection, and he was released. He had to choke back a desperate whine as he ducked his head and continued back toward the bedroom. The large bed sat in the middle of the room, red sheets the brightest color in the otherwise drab and impersonal living quarters. Kylo crawled up onto it, getting on hands and knees, before lowering his face down against the silk. His ass remained up, angled toward the door. 

 

The click of heeled boots alerted him to Hux’s presence a few minutes later. By this point, his cock felt so swollen it might burst. He didn’t lift his head to look toward the emperor, just kept still and waited. Hux took his damn, sweet time. Kylo knew that he was meticulously stripping and putting away his clothes, but that didn’t make the time go any faster for him. A hand on the globe of his ass brought a sigh out of him, and Kylo shifted a bit to make himself more comfortable. He folded his arms under his chest, his eyes shutting so that he could feel the way his lashes brushed against the sheets. 

 

“You want to be fucked, don’t you? Don’t you, baby?” A crooning voice, that honestly shouldn’t be able to come from Hux, sounded over his head. Kylo moaned in reply, receiving a short chuckle. Then, fingers squeezed his ass, making him gasp softly. “Don’t worry, baby…” A hand slipped between his legs, brushed against his thighs, then cupped his balls which were hanging thick and heavy. “I’ll fuck you nice and good.” 

 

Kylo writhed, gasping and digging his fingers into the sheets. He rocked forward slightly, then back, settling again as he sighed. “Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard, Emperor.” 

 

Hux carefully grabbed the exposed tip of the plug, slowly pulling it out. Kylo gasped loudly as the plug was removed, leaving his hole twitching and waiting to be filled. A soft finger explored inside, just the tip, and Kylo rocked backwards desperately to get more length inside. He got a small slap on the ass, and he stilled. 

 

“Patience, my love…” The finger was taken away. A drawer opened, and Kylo could only guess that Hux was digging through to find his lube. Kylo was just pathetically desperate. No hands were on him now, and he was left with a twitching, wet hole and a raging erection. Nothing was going to curtail his arousal except for Hux’s cock. 

 

Finally, he recognized the snap of a bottle uncapping, and Kylo nearly drooled at the thought of Hux’s hard, pulsing member inside of him. He edged backward, toward the edge of the bed, so that Hux would have plenty of ease in slotting himself within him. That hand was back, reaching between his legs and spreading cool lubricant on his own member, as something much grander brushed against his crack. 

 

Hux was teasing him now, grinding his slick cock against his waiting hold, one hand circled around to tug at his own leaking dick. He moaned wantonly, his eyes squeezing shut tighter as he tried to keep himself under control. “I’m going in now,” was all the warning he got. The tip of Hux’s cock breached him, stretching him a bit more than the plug had. He winced a bit, but the slight burn turned into pleasure fairly quickly as more of Hux’s length was fed into him. 

 

His greedy hole swallowed Hux up, clenching around him as if trying to milk him. Hux took his hand away from Kylo’s cock, instead placing both hands on his hips to keep him still. Hux had such a thick member, it stretched him beautifully. And when his hip started slowly rocking into him, Kylo could hardly do anything but moan. He was drooling onto those expensive sheets, his makeup smeared, and body ringing with pleasure. 

 

Hux was soon pounding him, each snap of his hips sending a burst of electric pleasure. He was nearly singing, each moan sounding out of him as loud and unrestrained as the last. There was nothing holding him back. Hux eventually aimed to brush his prostate with each thrust, which sent stars shooting across his vision. Kylo scrambled to thrust himself back to meet every single, thrust. 

 

“You can jack yourself off,” Hux said, getting it out between puffs of breath. Kylo could feel his cock twitching inside him, each thrust bringing them both closer to climax. However, as soon as Kylo’s fist begin to pump his cock, he came. There wasn’t anything left in him. He released strings of cum across the sheets under him, jacking himself through the orgasm. And as he came down, sensitive and exhausted, Hux continued to pound into him. 

 

Finally, Hux released, and Kylo felt a hot load spilling inside of him. As soon as Hux pulled out, a few droplets dripped down from his hole, traveling down his crack and between his legs. He moaned at the feeling, his hole twitching slightly in the open air. However, Hux didn’t leave it empty for long. Exhausted though he was, Kylo couldn’t help the way his back arched as the plug was slid back inside of him, a moan bleating out of him softly. 

 

“You did good, baby,” Hux said, rubbing at Kylo’s sweat-slick back. He hummed a little, then patted his rear again, lightly. “Come on, sit up. Go up and lay down on the pillow, okay? I want to look at that pretty face for awhile.” 

 

Kylo did as he was told, moving up to lay on the other side of the bed. He knew he’d made a mess on the sheets, but Hux would have them cleaned, so it wouldn’t be a bother. He leaned back on the pillows, laying his body out slowly. The earrings were now tangled in his hair, and his body paint was a little marred by sweat. Still, when Hux looked down at him, it was with absolute admiration. He carefully took out the naval piercing, and Kylo hummed softly at that. It was always a little heavy. Then, Hux straddled his chest, smiling at his ruined face. 

 

Reaching down, Hux ran a thumb over his bottom lip, grinning when it came away red. “You smeared your face paint all over my sheets,” he said, leaning in a little bit. “And your cum. I’m going to have to have them cleaned now. Are you proud of yourself.” 

 

Kylo gazed up at him, then shook his head carefully. “No, Emperor. I’m not, sir.” He gasped a bit as Hux shuffled forward, moving to straddle his face instead, leaning back against his chest. 

 

“Use that painted mouth for something good, then,” he said, a grin on his face. Hux stroked his cock a few times, and Kylo found it already getting hard again. Hux must have eaten some of his fruit beforehand, too, because Kylo could feel that his own member was growing interested in this as well. “Come on, baby. Show your emperor just how much you love him.” 

 

Kylo tilted his head up slightly, curling his tongue around the head of Hux’s cock slowly. He licked through the slit a few times, glancing up at Hux for his reactions. Two hands buried in his hair, pulling on the braids that were already a little disheveled anyway, and Kylo groaned softly. That was all the incentive he really needed to take Hux fully into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out and bobbing his head. Of course, Hux didn’t allow Kylo to keep that up for long. Soon enough, he found his head forced down, and Hux began to thrust in all on his own. He was grunting softly, moaning as he forced himself into Kylo’s mouth over and over again. 

 

As balls slapped his chin, Kylo moaned around that cock. It was a wonderful weight against his tongue, and he was sure to rub against the underside of it, every time Hux moved in. It wasn’t long before Hux spilled salty cum into his mouth, and Kylo swallowed it all down. Pulling out, Hux moved off of Kylo and sat down beside him with a deep breath. He smirked and he looked down at him, touching his swollen lips again. 

 

“Now you’re makeup is really ruined,” he said, leaning in and giving him a soft kiss for his troubles. Kylo wasn’t entirely used to kisses, but this one sent pleasant feelings through his body. His member was heavy between his thighs again, laying against his stomach as he tilted his hips up a bit. 

 

“Yes, I see you,” Hux said, getting the message. “I know. You’ll get another release tonight, I promise. I’m not cruel.” He smiled, brushing his fingers over Kylo’s cheek. “Come on, sit up for me.” When Kylo did, Hux got behind him, pulling him back a bit, so that his legs rose up on either side of him. Kylo blinked, then ducked his head when he felt fingers in his hair. Hux slowly took all the braids out, laying clips and ties over on the bedside table. It would have been nice, if there wasn’t a raging erection between his legs. Still, Hux brushing fingers through his hair to work out the kinks felt good, even if his mind was a bit preoccupied. 

 

By the time he was done, Kylo was holding back whines, his mind foggy with just how much he needed something, either a cock in his ass or just a quick rub. He wasn’t sure which would be better. The plug felt too small, and he shifted a bit, wishing for something more substantial. “Hux,” he whispered, turning his head a bit and catching Hux’s jaw in a soft kiss. 

 

“Yes, I know,” he replied, reaching around to stroke Kylo’s cock gently. “I like to make you wait,” he whispered, then bit Kylo’s earlobe gently. It made him moan softly, the light hand around his cock not really providing enough pressure for a release. Suddenly, Hux’s hand flattened to his back, pushing him forward again. “I just needed enough time to get my own back, hmm?” Kylo sprawled forward, getting on his knees and laying his head down on the mattress as Hux shoved up on his knees behind him.

 

Hux didn’t drag it out this time. His second fucking would be hard and fast, just what they both needed. The plug was pulled out, slowly, but Hux’s cock was shoved in a second later without any warning. Kylo moaned loudly, shooting forward and grabbing the sheets to keep himself from howling, rocking himself backwards a bit. Hux set a brutal pace, his hips slapping against Kylo’s ass with every thrust. Kylo’s head was spinning with how good it felt. He didn’t even think about it when he buried his face in the sheets, surely wiping off even more of his makeup as he was relentlessly fucked. 

 

They came at the same moment. Hux with a grunt, and Kylo with a scream. Hux continued thrusting into him until they were both worn out, the orgasms leaked out of them. Kylo slumped forward, falling into his own mess as Hux pulled out and sat back in the other direction. Kylo lay there and panted softly, turning his head out so he could blearily look over as the wall. He was so out of it that he didn’t notice the bed shifting as Hux moved back between his legs. 

 

A bite to his ass was the only warning, and Kylo jumped a bit. Then, Hux’s slim body was crawling over him and settling atop him. He was soon biting at his ear, then kissing his hair. “You were wonderful, my consort,” he said, rubbing a hand over one of Kylo’s arms. “I’m glad that this is your purpose now. I’m glad that I spared you…” 

 

Kylo started at that, turning his head a bit more and trying to see Hux’s face. Failing in that, he just looked back toward the wall again. “I’m a failure…” 

 

“No. You just found a way to succeed in a new way. Besides, I don’t doubt that if you had continued your training in the Force, that you would have been my Empire’s greatest asset. Still, I’m glad that you fit so well into this role as well.” Hux rolled off of him, slowly getting to his feet and stretching. Kylo watched him for a moment, curious as he walked over to get his datapad. “Get up and get yourself to the ‘fresher. We’re going to bathe together. I’ll call a droid to get us fresh linens. Go on.” 

 

Kylo smiled a little, sitting up and looking around. He really had never considered that what he did here might be, in some ways, a success. He was just a consort. He existed for his emperor’s pleasure. He wasn’t strong anymore. He wasn’t a great warrior. But the way Hux seemed so relaxed, just standing there, his guard let down, made Kylo realize something. He’d never seen Hux looked so relaxed. The man was always looking over his shoulder, refusing to trust. But in these precious moments, together, Hux knew that he didn’t have to fear anything. 

 

Getting up, Kylo walked over and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. Hux looked at him in surprise for a moment, but Kylo just smiled without an explanation. Then, he continued on to the ‘fresher with a new song in his heart. Hux joined him a moment later, and they spent the next hour in the bath, washing each other. When they retired for the night, Kylo curled up against Hux’s back, a consort just doing his job. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this prompt is super old, but I've been working on this for a long time, trying to get it perfect. If the prompter every actually reads this, I really hope you enjoy it. If not, I hope everyone else enjoys it as well.


End file.
